Final Fantasy: Scorn of the Moon
by MistressofSeven77
Summary: A new threat has descended upon the Avengers' world, along with several new heroes. From L'Cie to ace snipers and beyond, what will fate have in store for this array of heroes? And just what is the ultimate goal of this new enemy? Unexpected allies, strange new foes... Follow the tales of the heroes and villains in Final Fantasy: Scorn of the Moon! Several OCs and pairings...
1. Chapter 1: Strike Team Alpha

Chapter 1: Strike Team Alpha

The metal walls of any S.H.I.E.L.D. base, for some, were comforting, while for others, disturbing, and for others, just something to be ignored. For the average agent, it was probably a bit odd, but for an elite sniper who has been sniping since she was seven years old, they didn't mean jack shit to her. Especially when that elite sniper led a team of three (including herself) that was known for hitting hard and fast amongst her fellow agents.

Said sniper was currently performing maintenance on her rifle, carefully polishing and oiling each and every part. She checked her array of bullets. She checked her supply bag, and, for a moment, stopped to look at a locket. She pulled it out, and opened it with a soft click. She stared at it for a moment, before closing it and putting it away.

"Hey, Shepard! Director Fury wants to see you!"

She sighed.

"I'll be right there, Barton."

The man known as Agent Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye, simply smiled, kicked himself off the wall he was leaning against, and walked away. The woman, who had just revealed to be Shaylyn Shepard, finished the maintenance on her sniper rifle. She packed it into its case, which was then placed into her supply bag. She then proceeded to pack her supply bag with her medkit, a variety of bullets, amongst other things. She took her communications device, and slipped it into her ear. She ensured that her emergency knife was razor-sharp and in its little secret pouch.

She slid the bag over her shoulder, and went into the bullpen. Soon, Shaylyn saw two other familiar faces. Her adoptive family, one could say. Yes, certainly, because they were just that crazy. One of them smiled at her.

"Takes you long enough. At this rate, I could've taken a four-hour bat nap before-OW!"

_WHACK!_

A smack on the back of the head shut up that one.

"David, you do realize that I was making sure my sniper and bullets were in proper order and not just playing around-" Shaylyn began, angry.

"That's enough, you two!"

The two turned to face their superior (and the superior of practically everyone else in the room), and sighed.

"Sorry about that. So, what's the story this time? Some rogue mutant? That psycho from whatever that place was called?"

"No. We're not sure _what_ it is. All we know is that it's an army, and they're not afraid to injure or kill civilians." Directory Fury began, bringing up a series of holograms that displayed a strange army that no one had ever seen before.

"What the hell? How did we not see them before? Where the hell did they come from?" Shaylyn asked, staring at the images.

"They disappear just as quickly as they appear, and how they appear is a complete mystery. If it wasn't for your little tech genius friend, we probably would've never been able to really get a fix on them in the first place. God damn, that kid's a genius."

The kid in question was busy typing away at a keyboard. She was surrounded by a variety of displays and other technology. Her fingers raced across keyboards and holographic screens faster than a cheetah sprinted across the African plains. It was her territory. Her… sanctuary. She loved technology. But that was not the point.

"So… are we going to try to fight this army? If that's the case, I'm going to need a hell of a lot more bullets."

"We have a plan. We're rallying the Avengers. You three… You Three… AGENT SCIUTO!"

"Huh?! What-oh, Director! I'm so sorry! It's just… I was 49 20 77 61 73 20 6a 75 73 74 20 63 6c 65 61 6e 69 6e 67 20 75 70 20 61 6c 6c 20 74 68 65 20 66 69 6c 65 73 20 69 6e 20 74 68 65 20 4c 6f 6b 69 20 64 69 72 65 63 74 6f 72 79 2c 20 61 6e 64-"

"I have no idea what you just said, but forget it. I need you to do your geek thing and manage some information for me!"

"Information? Ummmm, sure…."

Said Director facepalmed.

_She's certainly the "Cyber Queen"... but an absolute idiot when it comes to normal social functions… _

"The information will be sent to that fortress of yours. Agents Romanoff and Barton, you're going to go rally your old friends, the Avengers. Agents David and Shepard, you're going to meet up with a relatively-new all-female vigilante group who seems to have quite a bit of experience fighting this army."

"An all-female vigilante team? With all due respect, Director, that's kind of… vague."

"I know, but we don't know much about them except that they've got powers comparable to gods themselves and the fact that they're the only force that seems to be actively giving a fuck about protecting humanity from whatever or whoever is commanding this army. You and Agent Shepard are best suited for speaking to them, Agent David."

"Why? Because Strike Team Alpha is an all-female Strike Team and you're hoping to appeal to that aspect of them that may or may not exist? How do you even plan on getting us to talk to them when you don't know anything about them, or where they base themselves? And why send a _Strike Team_ to talk to them?" Shaylyn asked in rapid succession.

"You are right in why I chose your team. It's true that I don't know where they operate from, but I have heard reports of this team fighting off an invasion in the Everglades Swamps. That's where you're going. Help them deal with the army, and then talk to them. I'm counting on you."

Shaylyn saluted the Director.

"You can count on my team, sir. Come on, David, we're moving out!"

"About damn time."

The two, fully armed and ready, got into an aircraft, unaware of what was truly ahead of them…


	2. Chapter 2: Final Fantasy

Chapter 2: Final Fantasy

The Everglades Swamp was normally just a land full of a vast array of flora and fauna. But not today. Today, it was a battleground unlike any other. A small group of six women were engaged in a large-scale battle with a massive army. Though very clearly outnumbered, the women were standing their ground.

"Damnit… just how many of these guys are there?!"

"Heh! You all want some?!"

A lance was swung, sending some of them flying.

"WELL THERE'S PLENTY FOR EVERYONE!"

A facepalm.

"And, of course, Black Lancer doesn't give a damn about anything except the thrill of the hunt…"

"We cannot just sit idly by. Even with all her battle prowess and huntress's pride, Black Lancer has her limits. I will act. Do as you will."

"Heh. That's your logic alright, Shadow Princess. I'm going to help Starseeker and Ragnarok. Think you can handle Black Lancer?"

"I will not make any promises, Storm Paladin." Shadow Princess replied, before disappearing in a flurry of shadows. Storm Paladin chuckled a bit, before snapping her fingers, causing her armor to become enveloped in a blue lightning-like effect. She leapt up and seemingly flew through the thick grass, running to the heroine known as Starseeker. Starseeker was currently in the middle of battles all her own, aided by her loyal companion known as Ragnarok, and a shapeshifted Lady Miqo'te.

Arrows were flying about from Starseeker's bowsword as she precariously leapt around the mangroves. Lady Miqo'te screeched as she was blown aside by a powerful burst of fire. Ragnarok was in her fully-transformed state, complete with razor-sharp claws and deadly-tri-arrowhead tail. She savagely tore through more soldiers just as Storm Paladin arrived, helping with a relish of a electrified gunblade. Starseeker smiled, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Zephy! Am I glad to see you, or what… These guys are everywhere!" She chirped, panting.

"This is certainly a large-scale invasion… there must be something here that they want…" Storm Paladin commented.

"Like what? The only thing here is a bunch of really gross swamp, more bugs than I can count, and a lot of animals! Nothing really useful to these guys, right?"

"It must be something deep within the earth… something so deep that our scanners can't find it nor can we sense it… but they're sure it's here…"

Starseeker looked at the elder pinkette with concern.

"What are you talking about?"

Storm Paladin shook her head.

"That's not the most important thing right now. The most important thing is keeping the army from getting near any human civilization!"

"Right!"

The two pinkettes got to work. Arrows soared. Bullets were shot. Sparks flew about as steel met steel. Much of the Everglades was being torn asunder as magic crossed with magic, along with innate abilities. The sheer variety of the abilities of the soldiers was as vast as the sky above them. It seemed like it would never end.

A soldier was about to get a surprise strike on Starseeker. Storm Paladin was too far away, and Starseeker noticed too late. The elder pinkette's eyes widened in horror and fear.

"SAPHIRA!" She cried.

Just as the soldier was about to slice Starseeker in two…

_BOOM!_

A surprise explosion sent him flying into a nearby mangrove, knocking him out. It was then that Storm Paladin and Starseeker noticed a helicopter descending, and two similarly-clad women descended. One positioned herself at a distance, cocking her gun, clearly a skilled sniper. The other made a show of her sword, standing her ground and smiling at Storm Paladin and Starseeker.

"Who are you?" Storm Paladin asked, staring. The other chuckled a bit.

"Call me... Crimson Shadow."

Meanwhile, Shadow Princess had appeared next to Black Lancer, who was currently assisted by what looked like an extremely pissed off panther with electrified claws. The angry kitty was tearing through soldier after soldier. The lance-wielder looked to her partner.

"Finally decided to get off your ass, eh?"

The dark-eyed woman rolled her eyes.

"I was never 'on my ass', you mad huntress! I was simply waiting for the time to be right!"

The huntress chuckled, and sent another soldier flying.

"Just don't get in my way, Your Royal Assness."

The huntress let out a cry of joy as she leapt into the air, lance at the ready, a large grin plastered on her face. The princess sighed, and shook her head. She then called forth a sword from a shadowy void, grabbing it just as the void faded and her eyes went from crimson red to their usual dark tone.

"You may be a proud Pulsian huntress, but I will never truly understand your lust for the hunt, Yun."

She sighed, and readied her sword.

"But that is not the point. My focus is here and now. There is a battle to be won, and I will not lose, for the sake of my people and family…"

A single tear escaped her right eye.

"Especially my family…"

She spun in a circle, creating a gust of wind with her sword that sent more soldiers flying. The sniper took that as a cue, and fired a series of bullets that proceeded to explode into nets, trapping the windblown soldiers inside and hooking the captured soldiers on mangrove trees. Shadow Princess looked towards the direction of where the bullets came from. She then turned to look at Black Lancer.

"Do you think you can handle yourself for a while, Yun?"

Black Lancer smirked.

"Who the hell do you think you're talkin' to, Lu?"

Shadow Princess cracked a rare smile.

"I will hold you to that. I shall return in a short matter of time."

She disappeared in a flurry of shadows, before following a carefully calculated path to the sniper's location. Said sniper was initially startled, but quickly regathered herself. She resumed her sniping.

"You have quite the skill with your weapon."

"Thanks for noticing. You're good too."

"Who are you?"

"Black Falcon."

"Interesting alias… What is your allegiance?"

Black Falcon chuckled a bit.

"I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D., and once we're done here, we'd like to talk to you."

The dark-eyed swordswoman let another small smile grace her face.

"You will be having quite the conversation with Storm Paladin, then."

"Looking forward to it."


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

Chapter 3: A New Home

Storm Paladin and Black Falcon were currently standing in front of one another, talking. Storm Paladin was not certain about going with Black Falcon, since she did not know anything about S.H.I.E.L.D. and, as the leader of the vigilante group known as Final Fantasy, she was not about to risk her teammates' lives unnecessarily. Black Falcon was having a hard time swallowing Storm Paladin's story. The two were getting nowhere fast.

"I will _not_ get on your aircraft until you tell me _exactly_ what you want with my team and I! As the leader of Final Fantasy and a trained member of the Neo Guardian Corps of Gran Pulse, I will _not_ order my teammates to board that craft until you tell me everything!" Storm Paladin declared, fury burning in her eyes.

"I don't have clearance to share any more information on the ground! Believe me, I would share more information right now if I could, but I don't have that clearance! It's _your _story that's completely insane! You're supposed to be something called a 'L'Cie'? You're supposed to be a soldier of this 'Neo Guardian Corps' on some world called 'Gran Pulse'?! What the hell are you-"

"_ENOUGH!" _

Everyone stared at the clearly-irritated Shadow Princess. A dark aura surrounded her, and her eyes were glowing pure crimson red. Her expression showed terrifying rage, despite the fact her face hadn't shifted all that much. Both Crimson Shadow and Black Falcon could see where the "Shadow" in "Shadow Princess" came from.

"They are trustworthy. They have no intention of harming us. They are on our side, and more than likely simply would like to unify our efforts in fighting the Pulsian Lunar Army."

Storm Paladin narrowed her eyes, before sighing and relenting.

"I expect every last one of my questions to be answered. Every. Last. One." She hissed.

"That's my line. Come on. Let's go. The Director's not known for his patience." Black Falcon said. The small vigilante team followed Strike Team Alpha on board the helicopter. Black Lancer crossed her legs and kicked back. Shadow Princess sat by herself, keeping an eye on the members of Strike Team Alpha. Starseeker sat next to Storm Paladin, sensing the elder pinkette's unease. She looked down.

"Kyu…"

Ragnarok, who was currently in a smaller form, sensed her master's unease, and nuzzled Starseeker's chest. Starseeker smiled sadly, and stroked the bizarre creature's fur. Ragnarok responded with a strange noise that was almost like a purr, but it wasn't exactly a purr. She looked up at the elder pinkette.

"If it makes you feel any better… we might get a new home out of this, Zeph…" Starseeker said quietly. It wasn't a whisper, but it wasn't normal speaking volume either. Storm Paladin cursed under her breath. Black Falcon raised an eyebrow.

"You've been operating this well without any sort of home base?" She asked.

"Yes. We can't find a base because we're not citizens of your world, and, well…" Storm Paladin trailed. Black Falcon placed a hand on Storm Paladin's shoulder.

"Hey, we've got a base like no other. At least for now, I'm sure that the Director would be nice enough to let you operate out of it." Black Falcon said reassuringly.

"Yea, if anything, it'd make him happy because he's just that damn paranoid! Ha!" Crimson Shadow snorted. Black Falcon proceeded to smack Crimson Shadow upside the back of her head. She made an awkward whimper-like noise, before sighing and hanging her head a little, smiling sadly.

"Sorry about that, boss." She apologized.

"Damn _right_ you're sorry about that, David!" Black Falcon snapped. She walked into the cockpit, checking on the autopilot. She sighed.

"Still at least an hour out. God damn." She muttered before returning to her seat. By now, Starseeker had fallen asleep (lulled to sleep by the sound of the engines, no doubt), cuddling her strange pet. The aforementioned creature was also asleep, seemingly very happy. Storm Paladin sat next to the sleeping duo, smiling softly. Shadow Princess was still alone, reading a book in a language that was clearly alien. No way in hell was the sniper going to try to understand it. Black Lancer was anxiously tapping her foot. This made Black Falcon raise an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong with her?"

Storm Paladin chuckled a bit.

"She's just like that. She absolutely cannot sit still. She loves fighting and hunting. She spends hours off-duty hunting. I guess it can't be helped, considering her maternal lineage, but at times it's a real pain. She's got a short temper, and let's just say she thinks with her lance and not her head." She explained, crossing her legs and resting her arms on her legs. Black Flacon chuckled.

"That's an interesting problem to have. At least she's useful in situations like the one we were just in. That lust for battle isn't entirely a bad thing… wait, did you say her _maternal _lineage was the reason for the way she acts?!" Black Falcon said, eyes widening when the words sunk in. Storm Paladin laughed a bit.

"Her mother is a lance-wielding L'Cie huntress." She began. Her face turned a bit dark.

"One of the last two surviving citizens truly from Gran Pulse, might I add…"

Black Falcon looked Storm Paladin in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

"...The majority of the people who live on Gran Pulse now are colonists from Cocoon who survived its fall. I don't want to get into the details. It's not pretty."

Black Falcon could see the sadness and pain in Storm Paladin's eyes. She decided not to press the issue. She went to start writing her report. Crimson Shadow looked out the window, as a thought crossed her mind.

_Black, I hope that you're doing well on your mission… After all, the Avengers are scattered all over the place… _


	4. Chapter 4: Petals in the Wind (Part 1)

Chapter 4: Petals in the Wind (Part 1)

The (in)famous Avengers, known for saving the world (and often causing much environmental destruction in the process) on multiple occasions were needed once again. This new threat was something else, no doubt. Even if it meant relying on a bunch of ragtag heroes piled into a team that saved the world from God-knows-what.

Rallying Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America was no problem. They were all trained soldiers (two of them were master assassins, for God's sake!), so when duty called, they answered. Sure, one was a beautiful and deadly Russian assassin lady who probably could kill her target with just a nail file, another was a handsome yet skilled archer who used a variety of arrows for his purposes, and the final one was a supersoldier who had spent the majority of his life in unintentional cryogenic sleep.

Rallying the others was a more… interesting story. Iron Man was a billionaire playboy who really didn't give a damn half the time. However, this time, he did care. The mysterious soldiers that had been consistently attacking the Earth as of late had attacked Stark Tower, and taken another arc reactor and a strange thing he had found and thought was worth keeping. The Hulk could only be in play when his other self was beyond pissed. However, Bruce had seen the damage these soldiers caused to areas around the world, and had no problem finding the required rage. Then, the thought of Thor came around.

"Where's the Thunder God?" Tony asked, noticing a lack of blond men in the room with thunder powers.

"Not sure. We'll find him eventually." Black Widow replied, leaning on the roundtable…

* * *

Thor was used to wandering Midgard at times. It was relaxing (depending on where he was at the time), and he needed that at times. It was refreshing to walk amongst a quiet forest at night, the sounds of frogs croaking, birds chirping, and a nearby stream flowing making a relaxing, gentle symphony. To be safe, he always kept his beloved hammer with him. He may be practically a _god_, but he still needed to be able to defend himself incase he was assaulted.

He was deep in thought, letting the natural symphony relax him. However, he was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by a surprise force sending him flying into, and through a tree. As he skidded across the ground, he lost his precious hammer for a moment. However, as he knew, it could be recalled at will, so he simply willed it back into his hand, and it came. He immediately got into a fighting stance. He looked around, trying to find the source of the strange invisible force that had attacked him.

"COME OUT, YOU COWARD! YOU, WHO DARE-"

"DO NOT DARE TO CALL ME A COWARD, YOU ASGARDIAN _WORM!" _

He turned to see the source of the voice. He then knew _exactly_ what had happened upon looking at his assailant.

She was clearly a woman, and a woman of status at that. She wore a black samurai-like outfit, with a sleeveless white trenchcoat-like overcoat. A scarf was wrapped around her neck. She wore a sapphire pendant with a symbol carved into the back that he could see because a wind that came from seemingly nowhere was blowing the pendant around. A white belt was tied around her waist, and it held a sheathed katana. The sheath was a simple, tan color. The handle of her katana was a light purple with dark tan diamonds running down the wider sides, ended by a dark tan rectangle. Well-kept black hair that was shoulder-length was being blown about by the same wind that was blowing her pendant about. Slate grey eyes looked down on him with such animosity that it could be felt from miles away. He knew _exactly _what was going on.

"A Kuchiki Clan descendant? You're quite brave to actually challenge me to a battle!"

She hissed, and made a 'tch' noise.

"Brave? A poor choice of words, but fitting for disgusting, bloodthirsty, drunken filth like you!" She said incredulously, glaring at him. This clearly irritated the Thunder Prince.

"What did you just call me?!" He yelled, getting angrier by the minute.

"You heard me, you lowly worm!"

"Lowly worm?! How DARE you accuse me, Thor, of being some filthy criminal!"

"It is _what you are_! You frolic amongst humans like they are the same as you! You even pretend to be some _hero! DISGUSTING!_"

"And you think you're above me?! You are a woman with a sword and delusions of grandeur!"

"You DARE to accuse me of being _delusional?!_ Clearly, Asgardian _worm_, you have forgotten your place in society!"

"It is YOU who has forgotten the true meaning of nobility!"

"Don't you speak of nobility to me, filth!"

She drew her sword, and leapt from her perch, charging down on Thor. He blocked it with Mjolnir, sparks flying as the sacred sword met with the sacred hammer. The sheer force from both her spiritual pressure and his power was enough to knock several surrounding trees down, flattening the area. He managed to force her off, but she backflipped and recovered with ease. She seemingly disappeared, before attempting to slash through his armor, the blade managing to make quite the dent in his right side before he punched her back. This didn't phase her for a second. She went for the other side, again seemingly vanishing into thin air, and this time, succeeding in cutting off part of the armor. The blade grazed his skin, and he hissed in a bit of pain.

He responded with a harder punch, and called forth the lightning that trademarked him. He sent a powerful bolt in her direction, but she simply used her little trick, avoiding it entirely. It struck a tree, knocking it down. She tried to cripple him by surging her spiritual pressure to levels that would be more than enough to suffocate a human and could even make a Menos-class Hollow tremble, but he countered by surging his own power. It was enough to level several more yards of forest. He took advantage of the moment it took for her to regather herself, and hit her hard with Mjolnir. She responded with a slash to his right abdomen.

It was certainly on now. She was bleeding from her right forehead, where the impact from Mjolnir was enough to pierce her normal spiritual pressure barrier and give her quite the injury. He was bleeding from his right abdomen, the nature of her sword being strong enough to cut his Asgardian hide and give him a deep laceration unlike any other. She held her hand to her forehead for a moment, before looking it down and seeing the blood. He had been forced to clutch his side for moment, and then saw the blood. The two locked eyes.

"This has gone beyond family honor. You have just made this _personal,_ Kuchiki girl!" Thor growled.

"That is my line, you lowlife imbecile! You have left me no choice but to unleash my true power in order to kill you!" She hissed.

"You will be the one to die!" He snapped.

"Chire, Senbonzakura!" She exclaimed.

She let go of her sword as she called its name. It seemingly disintegrated into thousands of tiny pink flower petals, but in reality, they were tiny, razor-sharp blades. She narrowed her eyes, and surrounded herself with her blades.

He responded by raising Mjolnir into the air. Dark clouds gathered around, thunder resounded, and he called forth a massive bolt of lightning. He surrounded himself with the lightning he called down.

The two locked eyes, glaring at each other. They then leapt off the ground, preparing to continue their fight…


	5. Chapter 5: Petals in the Wind (Part 2)

Chapter 5: Petals in the Wind (Part 2)

_The two locked eyes, glaring at each other. They then leapt off the ground, preparing to continue their fight… _

Thor sent a lightning bolt at his assailant. She blocked it by forming a shield of the tiny blades, deflecting the lightning. The surrounding area continued to suffer as a result-more trees were flattened, and the flower fields were torn asunder. The animals had long since fled in an understandable terror. What was once a peaceful forest was now a battlefield.

She took her turn and retaliated by sending a flurry of pink blades at the Thunder Prince. He scattered them with yet another lightning bolt. She called them back by her will, regathering them at her side. The two got close, and sparks flew as hardened spiritual pressure collided with solidified raw power. She angrily threw him back by surging her spiritual pressure, and he just barely managed to get his feet down as he fell, skidding across the ground and leaving a deep trail in the ground.

He fiercely retaliated by striking her from behind with remotely-controlled lightning, leaving a bit of a burn and sending her through a tree. He flew up and watched as she crash-landed in a nearby small cliff, the sheer force from the impact combined with the shield that was made of hardened spiritual pressure making a small crater in the cliffside. She growled, now infuriated. She tore out of the cliffside, and angrily directed almost all of the tiny blades in the direction of Thor, not caring one bit about her environment. Tree branches were sliced off and fell as the flurry of pink blades surged at him faster than the speed of light, causing thousands of small but deep wounds. He let out a roar of agony as he was forced back onto the ground.

They were both panting heavily. Pink blades and lightning strikes evenly met, destroying the area around them. The mysterious female assailant quickly gathered spiritual pressure into her palm. A torrent of blue energy gathered into her hand, and she took aim at Thor.

"Hado Number Thirty-Three! Sokatsui!"

A powerful burst of blue energy surged from her hand, tearing the land asunder as it surged towards its target. Thor barely had enough time to forge a shield of wind, and even then, he could not deflect all of the energy with the improvised wind shield. He hissed as the blue flame-like energy inflicted painful burns on his body. He spun Mjolnir rapidly, causing a torrent of wind to blow away the spirit fire. She hissed.

"You still breathe?" She began incredulously. He looked up towards the sky, realizing that he was at a severe disadvantage now. All things considered, he still had his limits. And he was starting to get near them. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Tch. You should have just let the fire kill you. You shall learn from your mistake."

She gathered red energy in her palms, creating glowing spheres that seemed to burn like fire. His eyes widened as he realized it was another form of attack.

"Hado Number Thirty-One! Shakkaho!"

She sent one of the orbs flying at him. He managed to forcefully deflect it into a cliffside wall, shattering it. He stared for a moment, but was immediately forced into a dance for his life as she sent many more his way, easily generating more of the red spheres and throwing them. Some he deflected with his hammer, others he dodged by simply being able to get out of the way in the nick of time.

He hid for a moment, trying to figure out a way to finally defeat her and bring an end to this. He was running out of energy and was nearing his limits.

_It's the price I pay for taking on a Kuchiki Clan descendant unprepared… She probably wants to end the war now…_

He contemplated what he knew. The flurry of tiny pink blades was shielding her. She was constantly firing the breed of strange spirit magic at him. He'd seen two different forms already, and he was certain there was more in store. He wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't deflect and run for much longer, and she still seemed to have quite a bit of energy left. Getting a decent hit on her seemed nigh impossible. He hated to admit it, but there was no getting around it.

He was cornered.

He, Thor, Thunder Prince of Asgard, was cornered.

He, Thor, Thunder Prince of Asgard, was cornered by a Kuchiki Clan warrior.

And there was no way out.

He turned to look at the woman who had him cornered, just as she was charging another spirit fire ball. He then heard a whirring, and then saw an arrow land in between them. Her eyes widened in anger, and he turned to see two of his comrades in the thing that Midgardians called a "helicopter"-the woman in the black suit who was skilled in many forms of combat named Black Widow, and the archer named Hawkeye. He shook his head.

"That's enough! You-"

"You humans do not have _any_ right to give _me_ orders!" She snapped.

"Run!" He cried.

"I can't leave a friend behind! Get into the helicopter! We'll get you medical attention!" Black Widow said, running to get close to him. Neither of them saw her eyes narrow. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"So… This is how far you've fallen. Relying on pathetic, powerless _humans_ to save you! Letting them get involved in a war they cannot hope to understand! A war that they do not know even exists! This is low, even for _you _and _all of your disgusting kind!" _She began, fury burning in her eyes.

"This is _none of your affair, _insolent and ungrateful _humans! _Your interference stops here and now!"

The venomous aura she gave off could be felt from miles away. She gathered energy at the tips of her fingers. Thor's eyes widened in horror. Surely she wouldn't _kill_ them, right? They had nothing to do with this!

"Bakudo Number Sixty-One! Rikujokoro!"

Six yellow thin beams of light came from seemingly nowhere, simultaneously striking Black Widow in her midsection. Although she was certainly resilient by human standards, she was still human, and took it hard. The moment the beams made impact, she coughed up blood, and was paralyzed. Hawkeye's eyes widened, and he ran after her.

"Join your comrade in punishment! Learn your place!"

The Thunder Prince was horrified as she gathered the energy again.

"Bakudo Number Sixty-One! Rikujokoro!"

Again, six yellow thin beams of light came from seemingly nowhere.

"NO!"

For the first time in his life, Thor felt truly powerless as he could do nothing but watch in horror as the beams of light struck Hawkeye in his midsection. Much like Black Widow, the moment the light rods struck him, he coughed up blood, and he was paralyzed.

"That will keep them out of this war. Hopefully, they will serve as a warning to everyone on this world-"

"You… You almost killed them!"

She glared at him incredulously.

"Who do you think you are to-"

"They had nothing to do with this! They were merely innocent humans who had no knowledge of the war!"

"Be silent, you insolent-"

"You speak of nobility, and yet you have no qualms about using your powers on INNOCENT BYSTANDERS who have _nothing to do with this! _Nothing whatsoever!"

Her eyes widened as she began to feel his power surge. It made her take a step back.

"YOU are the one who needs to be punished!"

She took another step back as she felt the surge. Her eyes widened. This time, it was something different. Where was he getting this power? He didn't have it earlier! Was it only something that could be triggered when his comrades were in despair? Was it born of his despair? She could only watch in horror as he gained a surge of strength!

"Face the wrath of the son of Odin!"

"NO! I will not-GAAAAHH!"

She could do nothing as, in what seemed like a blind rage, he mercilessly beat her with his hammer, flying to pursue her and ensure that she would not escape. One strike sent her back. Another sent her flying. Another sent her into what remained of the trees. She cried out in agony with each strike as he relentlessly beat her, until she was tossed towards the ground. Her body violently rolled and bounced across the ground, skidding to a halt near one of the many fallen and burned trees. Although he was certainly beaten, bruised, and bleeding, she was far worse.

Her body would not move at all. Thor's relentless assault had bruised her skin, beaten her body, broken her bones, and God-knows-what-else. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Her breathing was ragged, and she had coughed up God-knows-how-much blood by now, since each strike beat blood out of her body. A pained sputter of blood came from her body.

"Damn you, son of Odin…" She began weakly. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, you've won! What are you waiting for?! End it! Kill me!" She cried. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt what she was certain was the final blow from Mjolnir…


	6. Chapter 6: The Ancient War

Chapter 6: The Ancient War

Thor's mysterious assailant awoke in a white chamber. She looked around in a dazed panic at first, but calmed down upon seeing a familiar face. She looked away, feeling great shame. She still lived, and she was certain that Thor still lived. She had failed.

"Father… I'm sorry that I couldn't-"

He raised a hand, and she ceased to speak.

"I won't deny that I'm upset with you, but it's not for the reason you think, Rosé."

The mysterious assailant, now revealed to be named Rosé, immediately became confused.

"Father, what do you mean? The Kuchiki Clan has been locked in a stalemate with _them_ for centuries, if not millennia by now! I was going to end it-"

"You thought you were going to end it by executing all of Asgard's royalty, leaving it to fall apart, am I wrong?"

She remained silent. Her father knew everything. It wasn't surprising, considering he _was_ the current head of the Kuchiki Clan and the Captain of the Gotei 13 Sixth Division, Byakuya Kuchiki!

"You thought that you could end it all, and in the process, keep the honor of the Kuchiki Clan intact. What you really would have accomplished would have been nothing more than cold-blooded _murder,_ Rosé! Do you really think that I would be proud of you if I learned that my daughter let an ancient war that neither side has acted on for several centuries drive her to conspire and kill?!" Byakuya asked, a taste of anger in his voice. Rosé couldn't answer, and he knew it. He got up, and handed her a document. As she read it, she couldn't believe what it entailed.

"Father… when was this made?! Why would you make a treaty with them?!" Rosé asked in shock.

"It is new, only months old. The reason for it? Rosé, the times have changed since that war began. Odin wanted it to end, and I wanted it to end as well. We both knew that it was pointless. The Shinigami and Asgardians had much in common. We decided to end it peacefully before more valiant warriors on either side died."

Rosé looked down.

"You proved all of my points in your battle with Prince Thor. He is severely injured. You are just as injured. You both caused the surrounding area to be completely destroyed. You are lucky that the only two humans to become involved were physically well-trained fighters!"

She bit her lip. She knew the worst was coming.

"And you know what disappoints me the most, Rosé? The fact that not only did you directly cause the injuries of the humans, but you actually used _Kidou_ on them! Yes, you _did_ restrain your power, thus keeping them alive, but that makes it even worse! You let your arrogance and pride consume you, leading you to break one of the core tenants of the code that every Shinigami must obey, _especially_ those of the Kuchiki Clan!"

She couldn't look her father in the eye. His words were painful enough as is.

"Normally, you would be brought back to Soul Society, and promptly executed. Fortunately for you, the situation is different. You didn't know that the war had been ended."

She sighed, and then saw a small section of the treaty that made her eyes widen.

"This section of the treaty… Father, you cannot ask me to parade around as some fantasy hero! I am not-"

"Prince Thor is a hero to the humans, and he has no problems with that. If you cannot stand the idea of being a hero because it is part of our treaty, then think of it as your penance for what you have done. Instead of being executed, that is how you will pay for your crimes. When you recover, you will be sent to Kisuke Urahara. He has designed a special gigai that will allow you to retain the full extent of your powers while inside it. Then, you will become a new hero to the humans, assisting them and protecting them from various threats. Do I make myself clear, Rosé Kuchiki?" Byakuya asked, arms folded. Rosé sighed.

"Yes, father. Like crystal." She said, acknowledging her father's orders.

"Good. I expect to hear good things from Kisuke Urahara regarding this."

He left, leaving Rosé alone. She closed her eyes, and let herself cry. She was truly scared, confused, uncertain, and humiliated.

Why did Thor spare her? Had his time on what he called Midgard, what she called The World of the Living, and what its residents called Earth changed him that much? He could've easily killed her in that moment, yet he didn't…

Why did her father agree to force her to be a hero in the treaty? If she'd never harmed the humans, she would've never truly committed a crime… or would she have? The war was over, so was engaging Thor on purpose a crime now? Yes, it was a suitable penance, but she wasn't sure she could do it.

As she was thinking, a certain someone walked into her room. A person that she wasn't certain how badly she wanted him in or out right now. None other than Prince Thor himself. She didn't know how to react, and he could tell.

"My father told me your name is Rosé. It's a nice name." He began.

"...My father told me that your name is Thor. I guess that your name is good too." She said, hesitating.

"Would you grant me permission to enter?"

"Why? What do you want with me?"

"I think we should talk."

"About what?"

"I want to understand everything. The war. The Shinigami. You."

"In the past, you never would have given it a thought."

"The key wording there is 'in the past'."

"Let me ask you something. If I like your answer, then you can come in."

"By all means."

"What did you do with me after you knocked me unconscious?"

"I freed The Black Widow and The Hawkeye from their binds. Once they were free, I picked you up, and we escaped the area. It was then that both my father and your father confronted us, and insisted that you and I head to Asgard for treatment, since Midgard did not have the supplies to treat us."

Her eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me that I am actually _in Asgard?!_"

He chuckled a bit.

"Yes. You're in the healing area. You've been unconscious for some time now."

"That shouldn't be surprising."

"No, it isn't. I'm grateful to see that you're recovering."

"...I'm sure your human friends will be pleased to see you alive and well when you return to the World of the Living."

"World of the Living? Is that what the Shinigami call Midgard?"

"Yes."

"Interesting…"

"That aside… Why did you spare me? Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

He thought for a moment.

"My time on Midgard has… changed me. In the past, I would have had no qualms about killing you. But the things I have seen… the people I have met… the battles I have fought… all of the things I have been involved in on Midgard changed me."

She turned, a hiss of pain escaping her lips, now curious. He smiled at seeing her.

"You're alive, Rosé."

"That isn't the point. Continue with what you were saying earlier."

"Of course. You see, my father exiled me to Midgard so that I could learn valuable lessons. I learned that I could not be arrogant and prideful if I was to be a true king. I needed to be able to exist alongside my people. To celebrate with them. To smile and be joyous with them when it was right. To console them and help them through dark times when they needed it. I learned that Midgard was a glorious place in its own right, and that protecting it was a grand and worthy task. I made… valued friends of all sorts. Humility, kindness, loyalty… they are just a few of the attributes of a true noble."

"...What will you do with me when I recover from my injuries?"

"I will fulfill the task I have been given, and take you to Midgard. There, you will be able to fulfill your penance."

It was then that Rosé finally just completely broke down. She openly cried. He took this as an invitation to come in, and held her. She shook her head as she continued to cry.

"I… I don't know how to be a hero! There isn't… isn't a single book… *sniff* in all of Soul Society about… I just don't know how to be a hero!" She cried, having by now completely lost all of her composure. This wasn't Rosé Kuchiki, the powerful Shinigami destined to be the 29th Head of the Kuchiki Clan and its first female Head. Right now, she was Rosé Kuchiki, a young girl who needed someone to cry on and guide her through this. The Thunder Prince thought and carefully chose his words.

"There is no book to read. You must make your own path."

Rosé lifted her head for a moment, and thought.

"My comrades on Midgard have stories all their own to tell, but they aid others in their times of need. There is no book to tell you what to do. You must decide how you will be a hero. I have no doubt that you have all the power you could ever need. For you… you must learn the attributes of a hero."

She pushed him back, and he took this as a cue to leave. She laid back, and thought deep and hard.

_My own path… _

She continued to think.

_Who will I be in the eyes of humanity? Who will Lady Sakura be? _


	7. Chapter 7: The Shinigami (Part 1)

Chapter 7: The Shinigami, The Flower, and The Beast (Part 1)

Time flew by faster than she could have imagined. Lady Sakura had finished adapting to her special gigai, and now resided in a small luxury high-rise apartment in New York City. She kept in regular touch with her family back in Soul Society, usually via letters sent through Kisuke Urahara (she made sure that he couldn't open them prematurely… she could not trust the sandal-and-hat-wearing ex-Shinigami to not try to creep on the private messages she sent to her father.) Many a night had been spent sitting in her apartment, thinking on whatever graced her mind.

But tonight was her first night as Lady Sakura. She knew that she could not just sit idly by any longer. She was no longer just a skilled Shinigami with immense power. She had a penance to fulfill. She would not fail her father. Not again. She would not be blind like a newborn child any longer. She may not like the ways of Asgard and its residents, but she would no longer let past grievances make her a fool. No, most certainly not.

_Father, I hope I can make you truly proud._

She sat on the rooftop, eyes narrowed and focused, listening carefully to even the smallest of things, and remaining sensitive to disturbances in the flow of spiritual energy throughout the World of the Living. Minor disturbances such as weak Hollows or small crimes she left in the hands of the weaker Shinigami or the authorities of this world, respectively. She was waiting for the time to be right-the time where a Shinigami with the power of two Captains would be needed.

She didn't have to wait long.

She felt a spiritual presence unlike any other. Several small presences that made up a force all their own. It was a most confusing thing for the Kuchiki girl. However, she didn't let it phase her. She stood up, and turned towards the direction of the force.

_Now, it begins. My first battle… as the Floral Maiden, Lady Sakura. _

She tore off in the direction of the force, hand close to her beloved sword.

* * *

"This is incredible! New York City is amazing! Right, Akane-_chan?_"

"Yea… if you don't mind dealing with all the assholes and the fact it's practically a Hollow buffet!" Akane complained.

_Hehe. I don't mind at all-more ass for me to kick!_

"And more problems for me _because _of you!" Akane snapped.

"Akane-_chan?_"

Akane rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing, Inoue. Come on, let's get-"

Both of them suddenly stopped in their tracks.

"Akane-_chan… _Do you feel that?"

"Yea. It's weird… It's not like anything I've ever felt before, but it's so unnaturally… _big._"

_Well, whaddya waitin' for?! Come on, let's go check it out! _

"Right… Let's go."

_HELL YEA!_

Akane let out a string of curses as she leapt up to the top of the nearest building, before leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Her friend looked at her, concerned.

"You make me worry, Akane-_chan…_"

Her friend soon followed suit, directing spiritual pressure into the ground in order to launch herself up into the air, and using that same power to keep herself in the air.

* * *

It did not take long for the Avengers to have been called to deal with yet _another_ Pulsian Lunar Army attack (the name having been given to them by Black Lancer), this time with Final Fantasy joining them. They also received assistance from Strike Team Alpha (sans Cyber Queen, who refused to leave her tech fortress and opted to just help from behind-the-scenes). They barely had any time to properly prepare, not to mention that halfway there, their ride was shot out of the sky.

Hawkeye caught Black Widow, and used a zipline arrow to save their asses from complete and total splattering on the pavement, dropping the Widow on the ground in her position in the process. Iron Man grabbed good old Captain America, and well, Thor was Thor. He was a damn Thunder God, for heaven's sake. He could fly anyways, so he was never in the Quinjet to begin with. Hulk just used a nearby building to break his fall. The Avengers were safe.

Ragnarok grabbed Starseeker by the back of her neck (being extra careful to not injure her partner) and dug her claws into a nearby building to stop a lethal impact. Black Lancer deftly leapt from place to place (her time hunting in the great expanse of Gran Pulse had taught her much) before landing safely on the ground. Storm Paladin snapped her fingers, activating the AMP (Antimatter Manipulation Principle, as she had clarified many times, and quite angrily at that) technology embedded in her namesake armor, allowing her to land safely on the ground. Lady Miqo'te, in all her feline grace, was able to shift into a cat form and land on a high rooftop, before leaping down to the ground.

Black Falcon loaded a zipline bullet, caught Crimson Shadow, shot a nearby rooftop, and managed to not only drop Crimson Shadow safely at her point, but successfully get in her rooftop position, opposite of Hawkeye. Crimson Shadow took her stance next to Black Widow. The three teams were ready-Final Fantasy, The Avengers, and Strike Team Alpha. Just as they were about to begin, Iron Man noticed that Thor was looking towards the sky, seeming a bit distant.

"What's wrong with you there, Point Break?" He asked. Thor turned to face the armor-clad man, and shook his head. He tightened the hold on his beloved and trademark hammer.

"It is nothing, Man of Iron. To battle!" Thor replied, roaring the last part.

He spun Mjolnir a good few times, taking off into the sky. Iron Man folded his arms.

"I'm not the only one who can smell the bullshit, right, Jarvis?"

"_Indeed. Mr. Odinson must have something on his mind. Perhaps it concerns his beloved, but we must focus on the matter at hand."_

"Right. Crazy psycho army on the loose. Let's not have a replay of Reindeer Games and the Aliens."

He took off into the sky as well, firing at the soldiers. Just as one of them was about to get a lucky hit on him…

"Chire, Senbonzakura."


	8. Chapter 8: The Shinigami (Part 2)

Chapter 8: The Shinigami, The Flower, and The Beast (Part 2)

Tony watched as, in an instant, thousands of what he believed to be small flower petals cut the soldier in all sorts of places, causing the soldier to drop to the ground. This continued for several other unfortunate soldiers. He couldn't believe it. And he was not the only one to bear witness to this, all with varying reactions.

Black Widow was beyond confused, and the feeling was mutual to Hawkeye and the two Strike Team Alpha girls present (Crimson Shadow and Black Falcon). Hulk didn't give a damn-he was busy smashing. Captain America was very impressed and confused all at the same time, Black Lancer whistled, Shadow Princess didn't give a damn (not like she cared much about anything anyways), Storm Paladin was impressed, Starseeker was just as confused, petting Ragnarok. Lady Miqo'te liked the appearance of the attack, and Thor just smiled.

"Jarvis, am I seeing things, or was my ass just saved by fucking _flower petals?_"

"_Master Stark, upon closer investigation, they are actually thousands of tiny blades that are shaped and colored like petals of the cherry blossom tree. How they are guided, who or what guides them, and really, any other details about them… I cannot give you any more answers." _

"Well, some answers are better than none, I guess-"

"I must apologize for taking as long as I did, but my residence is a bit of a distance from here, and I am not as skilled in _shunpo_ as others."

Everyone looked towards the source of the voice.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?"

"For all intents and purposes, you may call me Lady Sakura. I assure you, I am an ally. There will be time for proper explanations later. Right now, there are thousands of human lives in danger, and I will assist in any way I can."

Lady Sakura gracefully leapt from her rooftop perch, landing lightly on her feet in front of Captain America and Black Widow. Iron Man landed next to her. She gathered the petal-like blades of Senbonzakura around her, a cold and distant face making the Captain wonder what _really_ motivated her to be here.

"Well, in that case, listen to what the Cap says. He's good at coordinating things, and he's got the rest of us coordinated. He can help you get in the picture." Iron Man said. She nodded in acknowledgement, and he flew back up to resume the fight with the others, sans Black Widow and Captain America, who were currently attending to the new face on the block.

"Well, I don't know what you're capable of, so it's kinda difficult to assign you a task…" Captain America began.

"This is Senbonzakura, my sword in its first release. It has a stronger state, and I am skilled in using it in its sealed form as well. I am also skilled in using a type of magic known as _Kidou_, exclusive to my kind. I can also manipulate raw spiritual pressure to a variety of effects, including, but not limited to, concealing myself or severely crippling enemies." Lady Sakura explained.

"Uhh…. That's not really… a… well…"

"It's the best I can give you in the short period of time I know we have."

"Okay… so magic sword, magic in general, and spirit power. Hmmm…"

He looked towards the portal in the sky from which new soldiers poured out, and Thor was struggling to bottleneck them with his storms. She turned to look at it as well.

"Think you can help Thor bottleneck that portal?"

She turned, confused.

"What does it mean to 'bottleneck the portal'?"

"It means that you get up there and give everything you have into making it harder for the enemy to come through, and hopefully drive them back."

She let a small smile grace her face.

"That will be of no trouble. Shall I go to… 'bottleneck the portal', as you said?"

"If you could help Thor out with that, it'd certainly make things easier."

"Very well then. I wish you good luck in your own battles."

She flash-stepped to a tower parallel to the one Thor was currently holding on to and using as a giant lightning rod all at the same time. He smiled upon seeing her.

"You have finally arrived!" He bellowed. She rolled her eyes.

"Indeed I have, but I believe that we have higher priorities!" She yelled, sending some of Senbonzakura's blades towards the portal. Thor nodded, and continued with his lightning strikes. It soon became clear that Senbonzakura's blades were very effective at bottlenecking the portal from which the Pulsian Lunar Army was descending, as their ability to be guided by Lady Sakura's movements and will made it almost nigh-impossible for any to escape the pink blades, and any that _did_ manage to escape Senbonzakura's blades were electrocuted by Thor's massive storm. That problem was handled.

The situation on the ground was nowhere near as good as the one in the sky. The soldiers were everywhere, running amuck. Hawkeye was running low on arrows. Both Black Widow and Black Falcon were running out of bullets. Crimson Shadow was running out of cartridges for her sword. Iron Man was running out of ammo for his suit weapons, save for the trademark palm beams. Captain America was running out of energy.

Starseeker was running low on energy. Ragnarok was trying to support her partner. Storm Paladin's armor had taken much damage, and she was running out of bullets for her gunblade. Shadow Princess was forced to excuse herself so as not to be consumed by the dark nature of her powers. Lady Miqo'te was struggling to avoid the fire of an enemy she had unintentionally engaged. Black Lancer was panting-even as a L'Cie huntress, she had her limits.

It seemed that the situation on the ground was at its absolute worst. The matter wasn't helped when Black Widow was impaled by a lance. Right through her gut. She sputtered blood as the weapon pierced her abdomen forcefully, causing her to drop her weapon. It had a very painful burning effect to it-which, if Storm Paladin had a say it, meant the lance was under an Enfire and Flamestrike was cast. Not good for a normal human woman who just happened to have an eternal youth serum and skill in all sorts of combat. The lance was ripped out just as forcefully, causing her to fall on her knees. She barely had any time to process what happened next.

The lance-wielder was about to go for a second and what probably would have been the final blow when, suddenly, a powerful burst of red energy sent the soldier _flying_. Into the nearest wall. She'd never seen anything like it, and when she turned to see where it came from, she had more questions than answers.

A woman whose appearance looked closer to that of a humanoid white monster than a human being was standing there, twirling a sword and clearly not giving a damn about the wounded assassin. Black Widow watching as she gathered a red sphere in her right hand, firing it at another soldier. She then grabbed her sword in a more normal but still savage one-handed hold, gathered dark energy on it, and…

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

She swung the sword downwards, easily tearing through a platoon's worth of soldiers. She brought the sword to rest on her shoulder, and spat.

"These fuckers ain't worth my time! Give me something that can actually put up a God damn fight!" She roared.

"Ummm… I think I saw something stronger that way…"

"Heh! Let's see if you're right, princess!"

The humanoid entity that had just saved her life (for Black Widow could not decide whether or not to call the entity human) leapt up, and flash-stepped away. The other woman, who looked a lot more human, knelt down next to Black Widow. She smiled at the master assassin.

"Please, don't move. I'm going to heal you."

The ex-Russian spy looked at the young woman with an expression of confusion.

"How do you plan on healing a wound like this-"

"Soten Kisshun."

In an instant, four of the points on the six-petaled flower on her right wrist bracelet shot up in small orange lights, looking like two separate twin petals, linked by a point. The weakened Widow was confused, and, due to blood loss, was losing consciousness rapidly. Watching the lights position themselves was relaxing to her-one above her head, the other just below her feet, opening.

"I reject!"

An orange barrier of sorts was created over the weakened woman, and she felt a strange, warm sensation. As she began to wake up, she watched in pure shock and awe as her gaping wound was closing rapidly, and all other damage to her body was being erased. The moment Black Widow was restored to full health, the barrier faded, and the twin lights returned to their position on the bracelet on the mysterious woman's right arm. The woman smiled at the master assassin.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine… Like nothing ever happened to me… How did you do that-"

In that instant, another soldier suddenly stormed in, preparing to attack them. Widow drew her gun, but the mysterious woman was prepared.

"Santen Kesshun!"

This time, three twin-petal lights shot out, and formed a triangular shape in front of her.

"I reject!"

A barrier formed inbetween them, stopping the soldier's attack and even causing a rebound that forced him to drop his sword. The mysterious woman stood up, and narrowed her eyes at the soldier.

"Koten Zanshun!"

The final and remaining twin-petal shape rocketed off of her hand, surrounding itself with a circular orange barrier.

"I reject!"

It tore through the soldier, splitting him in half and ultimately erasing him from existence. All of the petals returned to the bracelets on her hands. She turned back towards Black Widow, who was sitting there, completely stunned.

"Are you okay?"

Widow shook her head, and regathered herself. She nodded at her savior.

"Can you stand?"

The mysterious woman offered her hand to the deadly woman with a cheerful smile. Black Widow took it, and the mysterious woman pulled her up. The trained killer dusted herself off.

"Just who the hell are you?"

The Widow's savior beamed.

"My name is Queen Shirayuri! Nice to meet you!"

Her cheerful personality, despite the hellish situation they were in, confused Black Widow to no end. At the same time, it was also a bit reassuring and a nice change of pace-a light at the end of the tunnel. She smiled at that thought.

"Nice to meet you too."


	9. Chapter 9: Remains

Chapter 9: Remains

The battle waged on, but now the odds were in the heroes' favor. The humanoid, whom Queen Shirayuri had told them was named Crimson Flash, took down enemy after enemy. Whether clawing enemies, firing energy blasts from her white yet demonic hands (or her mouth, whatever she felt like), whipping them with her tail, or cutting them down with her sword… It was almost _feral_. Terrifyingly so, in fact.

This savage, ruthless, and downright _merciless_ attack against the enemy was a very _good_ thing right now. It had been noon when the battle had started, and now, night was beginning to fall. Not a good thing, according to what Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, and Iron Man knew. These soldiers actually seemed to get _stronger_ and function better at night. They needed to end this now.

The Captain had once or twice done a maneuver with Crimson Flash where she would fire one of her energy blasts at his shield in a continuous beam, and he would guide the red beam to take down more enemies. They were about to execute the maneuver again, while Queen Shirayuri focused on healing wounds and protecting any civilians.

More enemies were sent flying by the guided energy beam. By now, Lady Sakura had managed to force the portal shut with Thor's aid, surging their combined abilities into it. It meant that no more enemies were coming, but Lady Sakura was starting to show signs of exhaustion. She refused to show much of it to anyone else, but she secretly had a feeling that the Thunder God knew. Just as everyone thought it was over, a strange noise filled the area. One that Lady Sakura, Crimson Flash, and Queen Shirayuri knew all too well.

"Umm, Jarvis… what the hell was that?" Iron Man asked.

"_I cannot ascertain what the source of that noise was, Master Stark." _Jarvis replied. Not even a second passed before Lady Sakura quickly had pinned some sort of unholy beast to the ground, right in front of the Avengers. It let out an identical roar, thus answering the question that every Avenger wanted answered, but only Iron Man had the gall to ask.

"You must create a plan to ensure that all other humans get out the area! Anything with a soul is now in danger!" Lady Sakura ordered.

"What did you say?!" Captain America exclaimed.

"Please, hurry! You have to be quick!" Queen Shirayuri added.

"Heh. Looks like the main event's up there, and I'm not about to be left out!" Crimson Flash said, the lust for battle dripping from her voice. She tore off towards a hole in the sky, claws bared. Reluctantly, the other heroes got to work, ensuring that any civilians (and well, anyone else besides them) were taken off the streets, taking them through the subway paths. Queen Shirayuri put up a massive Santen Kesshun to buy time. Lady Sakura took to the highest point she could, to scope out the situation and know where to strike. Crimson Flash tore through the enemies, not giving a damn. Lady Sakura could not help but stare as she watched what happened when they fell.

_Normally, when a Hollow is defeated, it is either destroyed, if killed by a Quincy, devoured, if slain by another Hollow, or purified by a Shinigami's blade. So what is the meaning of this? These creatures…. upon their defeat, they revert to some sort of prolate spheroid shape and dart off… _

Lady Sakura followed the streaking trail of the defeated creatures, just seconds after it reverted to the strange shape… again, and again. She noticed that they all went back to the same small figure. The figure would hold the shape close, before releasing it to… well, she didn't know where. It became obvious to Lady Sakura that these weren't Hollows. They were summoned creatures. She turned to see something a cloaked figure, holding a bag. The figure seemingly stared at the bag, before it disappeared. The figure was soon to follow suit, and all that remained was the heroes and the ruined section of New York City, where the battle had taken place.

The heroes regrouped, and, although she concealed it well, Lady Sakura could not shake the thought of what she had seen. There was more to this than met the eye. She knew that much. But she was not sure just _what_ the full story was. She gathered Senbonzakura back into its sealed state. Hawkeye's remaining arrows were in his quiver. Queen Shirayuri's flower bracelets were full.

"I've called it in. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s going to take charge of fixing the mess. We should all get back to Stark Tower." Hawkeye said. Lady Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I have no desire to reside with any of you. I have my own place of residence. Until the next battle." She hissed, flash-stepping away.

"Um… Crimson Flash isn't good with sudden changes… let me talk it over with her, okay?" Queen Shirayuri asked nervously.

"Sure. Call us when you two have reached a decision." Black Widow said calmly, handing her a small card. Crimson Flash reappeared for a moment, her body closer to human than before, grabbed Queen Shirayuri, and disappeared. Tony puffed to the side.

"What's the problem with Flower Girl?" He wondered, folding his arms.

"To hell if I know. At least Lady Sakura helped us, and that's what really matters." Hawkeye said. Thor nodded.

"She is a complicated woman, but I have no doubt that she will eventually have a change of heart." Thor added.

"Well, shall we head back to my place?" Tony asked. Everyone nodded, and made their way to Stark Tower.


	10. Chapter 10: Union of Heroes

Chapter 10: Union of Heroes

After the most recent strike by the Pulsian Lunar Army, it was settled that everyone needed to keep in touch. The Avengers agreed to remain within Stark Tower until the matter was settled. Strike Team Alpha was officially assigned the case of dealing with the Pulsian Lunar Army. They had recently finished moving into Stark Tower, at the request of Agents Romanoff and Barton. Final Fantasy was moving into Stark Tower, gladly accepting the generous offer of Tony after he had assured that they would not be compromised.

Although the Avengers and Strike Team Alpha were certainly very familiar with JARVIS and his role in Stark Tower, it took a bit longer for Final Fantasy to get used to the presence of the disembodied voice. Storm Paladin found much companionship in Black Widow, Hawkeye, Black Falcon, and Crimson Shadow, as they were all soldiers. Starseeker enjoyed cuddling with Ragnarok, usually in her own room. Shadow Princess kept to herself, which surprised no one. Lady Miqo'te often spent time with anyone, usually choosing to be in her cat form, on their lap. Black Lancer enjoyed sparring with Thor to no end, and today was no exception.

Storm Paladin was currently sitting with Strike Team Alpha, Hawkeye, and Black Widow, discussing the differences between her life as a member of the Neo Guardian Corps on Gran Pulse and their lives as Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which had a surprising amount of parallels, but also an understandable amount of differences. The stories of Gran Pulse were downright _breathtaking_ to hear. From the monsters she fought off whenever they came too close to a human settlement to the whole story of how the once-spoiled citizens of Cocoon came to recolonize the wild world… It was something else, for sure.

Starseeker was bathing Ragnarok, which wasn't too difficult a task, as the two shared an Astral Link. The bowsword user kept the beast calm by telepathically reassuring her that everything was okay. Not to mention that the scrubbing she received was also very soothing and relaxing. Luckily for them, Jarvis had assured them that no one would interrupt their bathing session, and everyone knew that Jarvis was a man (erm… an A.I., rather) of his word.

Shadow Princess was observing the night sky with a mournful expression. She was by herself, per her own insistent request, and she made it very clear what would happen if anyone tried to join her. Her strange shadow abilities and magic were enough to scare quite a few off. She looked at the pendant around her neck. A solemn, mournful thought graced her mind as she gazed at the picture within.

Lady Miqo'te currently sat on Captain America's lap, the supersoldier letting out pains and past regrets to the very kind and affectionate cat. She purred as he petted her. It was during this time that he admitted that he had, at one point, just stared at Lady Sakura. He was wondering what would happen next time they saw her.

"She's really beautiful... I wonder if she would even look my way..." He said quietly.

Black Lancer was sparring with Thor, and couldn't be much happier. The Thunder Prince presented a thrilling challenge to the Pulsian huntress. With every time their weapons clashed, bright sparks flew. Every time his storms met her magic, massive explosions resulted. Massive grins were plastered on both their faces as adrenaline surged.

"You are certainly as skilled warrior, Shadow, child of the Yun Clan of Oerba!" Thor exclaimed, smiling.

"Heh! You're not so bad yourself, Thunder Lord!" Black Lancer replied, sweat dripping off her face. She backflipped onto a higher beam, smirking proudly. Thor spun Mjolnir around rapidly. A mini-storm gathered in the aerial section of the sparring room. Lightning began to strike anywhere it pleased, in rapid succession. Black Lancer smirked. She knew _exactly_ what to do.

She deftly dodged each bolt, all the while secretly sending some of her L'Cie magic over her lance. Eventually, she landed on another beam, and waited for one of Thor's lightning bolts to come her way. In an instant, a lightning bolt descended upon her, and a flash seemed to indicate Thor's victory. He slung his hammer over his shoulder.

"The victory is mine, Shadow, child of the Yun Clan of-OOOFFF!"

In an instant, he was sent flying back into a wall. The flash cleared, revealing a massive hole in the side, Thor embedded in a massive dent a few walls away, and Shadow standing tall and proud on the beam. She was holding her lance, which had traces of lightning arcing across it. A grin was plastered on her face.

"Victory is MINE, Pretty Boy!" She yelled. Thor managed to pull himself out of the dent his flying body had made in the wall, and he just nodded.

"Very well, Shadow, child of the Yun Clan of Oerba. I concede this sparring match to you." He admitted, relaxing. Shadow spun her lance around, causing the bladed ends to retreat into their sheathed state, resting against either side of either end of the weapon. Any remnants of electricity had long since faded. She leapt down to the floor.

"Hey, you."

Thor raised an eyebrow.

"ROBOT DUDE! ROBOT VOICE!" She yelled.

"_Yes, Shadow?" _Jarvis asked. Thor sighed.

"Do me a favor… Don't tell Metal Glowstick that this was my fault."

"_I will retain the information to the best of my ability. I cannot cover for anything Master Stark might discover, however."_

"Just do what you can. I'm gonna clean up and eat."

Black Lancer left the room. Thor looked around, still unable to comprehend Jarvis's nature as an A.I., and eventually gave.

"Man Without A Body?" He asked. Jarvis chuckled to himself.

"_Yes, Mr. Odinson?"_ Jarvis asked in turn.

"Perhaps you could… arrange for repairs to this Midgardian arena?"

"_I sent the necessary requests the moment Shadow left. It will commence upon your leave."_

"Thank you, Man Without A Body."

"_It is of no trouble, Mr. Odinson."_

"Would you perhaps preparing the room of bathing?"

"_Of course." _


	11. Chapter 11: Flower of Revenge

Chapter 11: Flower of Revenge

All heroes were now at rest. Most rested within Stark Tower, Tony being being more than happy to provide an extravagant home to the many heroes that had helped save the entirety of New York City (and the entire world, by extent, on many an occasion), and both Natasha and Pepper happy to have several new _female _heroes that could keep up and easily be above the men. It was a good situation, despite Fury's valid and constant concern.

Right now, the only ones conscious within the massive Tower were the twin master assassins, Strike Team Alpha, and Storm Paladin. The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. were listening intently to Storm Paladin as she told them the various stories of her life as a Neo Guardian Corps soldier on Gran Pulse. It was all a little hard to take in, to be honest.

She had shared with them about how she initially used an alias because neither her her mother nor her father wanted her in, but then she was found out. Luckily for the soldier, her family respected her wishes and let her stay. She had told them all sorts of stories of how she'd fought off monsters from the wilds of Gran Pulse in order to keep the towns safe. The stories were certainly something else.

The nature of Gran Pulse, and its non-human inhabitants. How the people of Cocoon came to learn to adapt to their new home. How they came to be forced to move to their new home. How she came to be a soldier. How she came to be entrusted with the Omega Weapon. How she came to be entrusted with her namesake armor. It was all just… out of this world.

Then came the stories of how her team on this world had come together. How she had saved Lady Miqo'te from slave traders to swaying Shadow Princess… to say that the Agents' minds were blown was putting it kindly. And they worked for _S.H.I.E.L.D. for God's sake!_

* * *

Elsewhere, a lone, small figure stood on the point of the Empire State Building. Concealing herself underneath a cloak and the night sky, she looked over The City That Never Sleeps. Soon, a strange screen with a silver-eyed woman came up next to her.

"_Is something troubling you, Miss Cara?" _

"...No."

"_If anything ever does, solving the problem will be my immediate priority." _

"I know."

"_Where are Miss Angel and Miss Luna?" _

"They are elsewhere."

"_Are you alone then?" _

"I'm never alone."

The figure on the rooftop called forth a strange, black oval, and hugged it to her face. She closed her eyes, rubbing it against her face affectionately.

"I have Murciélago."

The silver-eyed figure smiled.

"_Ah, forgive me for rushing to judgement. I will attempt to locate Angel and Luna." _

"That's okay. They need you more than I need you right now, probably."

"_I'm always just a communication away. Do you remember your mission?"_

"Mm. I have to find the Black Crystal Shard here."

"_Have you found it?"_

"One of my Solita Vista bugs found it."

"_You never cease to amaze me. The Goddess will certainly be pleased." _

"I know."

"_Good luck on your mission."_

"Good night, Mother."

The transmission ended. The figure spread out her arms, revealing strange gloves over her fingers. The dark purple "bubbles" on the backs of each of them lit up with an ominous glow, causing dark purple lines that ran over the backs of her fingers to light up as well. A strange triangle of a matching color spun underneath her, triggering a strange square not too far away.

* * *

Lady Sakura was the only hero that fought in the previous battle that adamantly refused to maintain any form of communication with the Avengers. She was not alone in declining Stark's offer to live with them, but it was unspoken that she would probably _never_ live with them. Queen Shirayuri and Crimson Flash just had to sort small things out, and they'd probably be living with the Avengers in no time flat. But Lady Sakura's issues were far more complicated than that.

She laid down on the decent bed that was in her apartment, the day having long since ended. She then heard a soft knock at the door. She growled quietly, under her breath.

"Who is it?" She hissed.

"_It's me." _

Her eyes widened as her breath hitched.

"Father… but…"

"_Rosé. We need to talk." _

"Yes, sir."

She walked towards the door, opening it. Byakuya stood there, in full-on Shinigami robes. He was focused on Rosé, which made her tense. They walked into her modest yet well-made apartment. She prepared some of the tea that she had been allowed to take with her when she was ordered to begin this life. She sat down across from her father. He took the cup offered to him, but focused right back on her.

"Now, Rosé… Let's talk." He said calmly. She swallowed nervously, not saying a word. Byakuya took this as a silent request for him to start the conversation. He took a gentle sip.

"I must admit, you did well in your first battle as a hero." He began. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"You cooperated with others and managed to win the battle. I must congratulate you on that." He continued.

"T-Thank you…" She stuttered nervously.

"But there are still things you have yet to learn."

She flinched. She had a feeling deep within her that this was coming.

"Your skills in battle of any kind are quite refined. You maintain a cool head, you have achieved and trained yourself in both release stages of your _Zanpakuto_, and you are trained in using _Kidou._ You have the gifts you need, and know how to use them. But there are things you are missing. Things that could cost you your life."

She looked at him in confusion.

"What things, Father? I know how to use my abilities, and I used them like a hero would! What am I doing wrong?!"

"You are attempting to do this alone."

His words stung a bit. She clenched her fist.

"Father, you know as well as I that Shinigami are _never_ supposed to get close to living beings-!"

"But your situation is different!"

"I aided them, like any other hero would have! I can sense disturbances in the flow of spirit particles in the world! I do not need-"

"It has nothing to do with your ability to sense enemies or anything like that-"

"You cannot honestly be asking me to-"

"ROSÉ!"

Rosé fell back in shame. She'd upset her father, no doubt. She couldn't tell him the _real _reason why she didn't want to go live with the other heroes. He took her hands in his ever-so-gently. She looked at his hands, before looking up at him.

"I know why you do not want to go live with the ones you aided. The _true_ reason."

She closed her eyes, and looked away.

"It has nothing to do with being a Shinigami. Nothing. You're scared."

_How does he know?_ She thought, unable to say anything.

"You're scared of becoming close to humans. Scared of it going beyond friends with one. Scared of dealing with Prince Thor. Scared of his companions finding out the full extent of the truth."

It hurt to listen. She couldn't open her eyes, as tears threatened to burst forth. He pulled her close, shocking the young Kuchiki girl.

"Rosé, you cannot let fear keep you from pressing onward, no matter how powerful or how many fears there are. Know that even if I am not with you on the physical plane, we are family. I will be with you, no matter where you journey leads you."

She finally broke down, letting herself cry against her father. He held her close, and gently stroked her back, soothing his child. He looked out towards the moonlight sky, where a certain black cat was watching from afar, smiling at him. He nodded, and the cat leapt off to parts unknown.


End file.
